Il n'est jamais trop tard
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Il arrive que nous soyons dans l'erreur sans que nous puissons le voir. Notre raison peut l'emporter sur notre coeur. Il arrive que nous soyons dans l'erreur. Oui, ça arrive. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour comprendre notre faute.


**Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec un OS Naruto/Hinata ! Et oui, pour le moment pas de Sasuke/Hinata. Je suis en pleine élaboration de fiction sur ce couple mais je suis pas prête de la publier ! Enfin bon, passons passons, je vous laisse à la lecture. En espérant vous donner une agréable lecture ! Laisser des commentaires !**

* * *

**_Il n'est jamais trop tard_**

_Jour de printemps et les rues sont vides. Le village si vivant de Konoha est silencieux. Aujourd'hui, toute la population s'est rendue à un point précis. Un lieu où va se célébrer un événement. Un grand moment dans la vie d'un homme et d'une femme. Leur mariage. Et pas de n'importe quel homme. Celui de leur héro à tous, de leur sauveur, de leur futur Hokage. Oui, aujourd'hui les rues sont silencieuses. Aujourd'hui Naruto Uzumaki va se marier._

Je m'observe dans la glace. J'ai du mal à me reconnaitre dans ce costume. Est-ce vraiment moi, l'idiot du village ? Il semblerait. Je réajuste ma cravate dans un geste de nervosité. C'est le grand jour, mon mariage. Un mot lourd de conséquence. Union à vie, resté aux côtés de l'être aimé. Mariage… fidélité et bonheur. A partir du moment où je lui aurai dit oui, je serai lié pour toujours à elle. Je me dérobe de mon reflet et m'approche de la fenêtre. D'ici, je peux voir la foule qui s'agglutine dans la résidence de l'Hokage. Ils sont tous venus pour assister à mon union. J'en suis profondément touché. Je vais me marier avec elle… mon rêve. Pourtant un doute persiste dans mon cœur. Une pointe de peur qui ne veut pas se dissiper. Mon regard dérive sur le ciel bleu parsemé de nuage. Une belle journée pour cet événement. Dans quelques minutes, je me tiendrai devant l'autel, lui tenant la main. Nous prononcerons nos vœux et deviendrons mari et femme. Une perspective qui me réjouit cependant mon estomac se noue. Serais-je dans l'erreur ? Non, c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie. Point. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. Je tourne mes yeux vers Iruka. Il est élégant dans son costume, le visage souriant. Voilà, le moment tant attendu. Côte à côte, nous rejoignons l'autel où les témoins patientent. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit présent, Sasuke Uchiwa. Malheureusement, il n'est pas là. Et je ne sais même pas s'il reviendra un jour. Qui sait. Nous nous arrêtons face à Tsunade. Iruka à mes côtés. Je suis entouré de ma famille. Iruka est mon maître, mon père, mon premier lien. Tsunade est ma grand-mère, ma référence maternelle, ma famille. Elle m'ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux. Je balaie l'assemblée pour voir mes compagnons d'armes, mes amis, mes habitants, mon village. Je leur offre mon éblouissant sourire. Néanmoins, il se tarit légèrement quand mes yeux bleus rencontrent le blanc. Neji. Et là, mon cœur se serre. Elle n'est pas là. Pourquoi ? Ne me l'avait-elle pas promis ? Je laisse mes cheveux caché ma déception. La musique démarre, le moment tant espéré commence.

Elle entre dans la salle, dans sa robe de mariée, entourée des demoiselles d'honneurs. La première chose que je distingue est sa chevelure. Rose, une couleur bien étonnante mais qui résonne si bien avec son prénom Sakura. Je la trouve magnifique, comme toujours. Je vais lier ma vie à cette femme, à Sakura Haruno. Pour toujours… l'aimer à jamais, sans que mon amour faiblisse. Pourquoi ces mots raisonnent faux ? Jusqu'à ma mort, je vivrai avec Sakura. Mon être entier sera tourné vers cette femme, sans qu'une autre n'interfère. Pourquoi cette lueur de doute persiste ? Elle aurait du s'éteindre à sa vue. Pourquoi… Mon regard océan rencontre le cristallin du Hyuga. Neji… J'aime vraiment Sakura. Depuis le début. Et pourtant, des souvenirs me reviennent. Des images d'une femme à la chevelure nuit.

_C'est l'examen de Chunin. Neji vient de défaire sa cousine, Hinata. J'ai assisté au combat entre ses deux cousins. L'acharnement dont a fait preuve la jeune fille m'a touché. Même grièvement blessée, elle a continué à lutter. Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant. Neji l'a atteinte au cœur, souhaitant mettre fin à la vie d'Hinata. J'ai été outré de son comportement, je me suis précipitée sur le corps de la Hyuga. Elle crachait du sang. Il a touché le cœur. Et face à la détresse de sa cousine, il n'a eu que du mépris. La colère que j'ai ressentie à cet instant… je voulais tout simplement le défaire. Lui rabattre le caquet et le faire tomber six pieds sous terre. Je me suis abaissé pour toucher à cette tâche de rouge. Le sang d'Hinata. Laissant l'empreinte de mes doigts, j'ai juré sur son sang de lui faire payer. J'ai juré de lui montrer qu'un raté pouvait le battre et que je rétablirai l'honneur d'Hinata._

C'est surement la première fois que je lui portais une quelconque attention. La sensation de son sang sur mes doigts, je l'ai encore. Je regarde ma main. Celle avec laquelle j'ai fait une promesse. Je l'ai tenu. Je me souviens qu'en gagnant, ma première pensée s'est tournée vers elle. Hinata Hyuga. J'espérais qu'elle ait vu tout du combat. Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à ça ? Un coup de coude me fait perdre le fil de mes pensées. Shikamaru. Géni et ami. Personne dont je ne peux plus me passer, lui et ses précieux conseils. Je vois ses yeux m'interroger. On dirait bien qu'il tente de comprendre ma subite réflexion. Moi, l'idiot du village. D'un signe discret de la tête, il me dit d'observer plutôt ma future femme. Je lui obéis, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons. Désormais je peux me plonger dans ses yeux verts. Profond et pétillant. Parfois je me dis qu'elle porte des émeraudes, pour un regard si éblouissant. Dans les moments de bonheurs, ils brillent de mille feux. Néanmoins, le blanc est envoûtant. Les siens en particulier. Blancheur candide qui nous fait perdre toute notion du temps. Pourquoi je compare leur regard ? Les verts de Sakura expriment la peine, la joie et la colère. Une fois énervés, ses yeux émeraude deviennent sombres. Quant au blanc, bien qu'il soit doux, une fois en colère, ils sont terrifiants. Un souvenir en particulier me vient à l'esprit.

_La mission de l'insecte flaireur. Hinata en avait fait la proposition, pour permettre de trouver une trace de Sasuke. Je ne pensais pas recevoir l'aide de leur équipe, c'était sans compter sur la bienveillance d'Hinata Hyuga. Durant cette mission, j'ai assisté à sa force. A ce moment j'ai compris qu'elle deviendrait une puissante kunoichi. La mission a tourné à notre désavantage quand les ninjas de la roche nous ont attaqués. Le moment critique a été l'enlèvement d'Hinata. Ces lâches l'ont kidnappé pour faire pression. Nous avions réussi à négocier. Puis en nous emmenant à la rivière, le choc. Hinata avait disparu, surement emportée par la chute d'eau. Une colère sourde est montée en moi. Je sentais déjà Kyubi interférer. Et au moment où l'un deux allait m'attaquer, un kunai explosive a été lancé. C'était elle, ils l'ont sous estimé. Hinata s'était délivrée et leur faisait face, prête à nous défendre. Ils l'ont attaqué, elle a riposté avec vigueur. J'ai été le premier à découvrir sa technique. A part ses coéquipiers, j'étais le premier à voir cette défense ultime. Sa défense ultime. En contemplant cette attaque, Shino m'a adressé des paroles. **« Pour prouver sa valeur à son père, à tout le monde et surtout à toi ».** Je n'ai rien répondu, trop subjugué par sa dextérité. Puis elle mit hors d'état de nuire la reine des abeilles. Son regard était déterminé, emplis de pouvoir. A la fin, fatiguée, elle est tombée dans mes bras. Je l'ai félicité et elle a souri. Heureuse et fière d'elle-même._

A l'époque, je n'ai pas compris le sens des mots de Shino. Maintenant, avec le temps, je saisis pleinement les paroles de son coéquipier. J'ai été bête. Grandement idiot. Surtout en ce qui la concerne. Quand elle rougissait, s'évanouissait ou même bégayait plus qu'à l'habitué. Rien. Je ne comprenais rien, ne devinait rien. Je dévisage Neji, en particulier ses yeux. Non, ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que les siens, à elle. Bien qu'ils forcent à l'admiration, ils n'en deviennent pas hypnotisant. Une discrète voix me rappelle à l'ordre. Un ton qui sonne allégrement à mes oreilles. Je connais par cœur cette voix, sa tonalité. Sakura a une très belle voix quand elle est calme. Mais elle peut gronder comme le tonnerre, signe avant coureur de sa colère. Un son cinglant, cassant qui nous fait comprendre le danger. Au contraire d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu élever la voix. Je me demande bien si elle peut prendre un ton colérique. A l'inverse de son cousin qui peut donner l'effet d'un froid immense, sa voix a toujours été chaleureuse. Je continue à détailler Sakura. Elle est belle dans sa robe blanche. La couleur de ses cheveux alliée à sa peau de pêche contraste à la perfection. Une fleur de cerisier qui s'épanouit au printemps. Alors qu'avec le teint de poupée et la chevelure nuit, elle serait semblable à un ange. Le parfum de Sakura m'enivre. Pêche. Si différent de la lavande. Parfum de l'été et si apaisant. Son parfum à elle, Hinata Hyuga. Et cette odeur n'est pas présente dans l'assemblée. J'attrape la main de la mariée et nous nous tournons ensemble vers Tsunade. La cérémonie peut débuter. Sakura me murmure un « je t'aime », resserrant sa prise sur ma main. Que ce mot est agréable à entendre quand il vient de l'être aimé. Seulement, il a un arrière goût bien désagréable. Un pincement au cœur. Est-ce vrai Sakura ? M'aimes-tu au point de passer ta vie à mes côtés ? Encore aujourd'hui, devant cet autel, je doute. La façon dont tu t'es déclarée est si différente de la sienne. Elle qui m'a fait part de la voix de son cœur. Elle qui n'est pas présente à mon mariage. Elle qui s'est déclarée aux portes de la mort.

_Il ne reste plus rien de Konoha. Pein vient d'anéantir le village d'une attaque. Nous nous trouvons au centre de l'explosion. Combattant férocement. Puis il a réussi à m'attraper, m'immobilisant de ses barres de chakra. J'étais impuissant et je le regardais s'approcher avec crainte. Il allait m'enlever Kyubi. J'allais mourir, tout espoir de sauver Konoha avec moi. Cependant une ombre est apparue dans les cieux, une kunoichi. Pein s'est dégagé de l'attaque. Elle a atterris avec force et j'ai découvert son identité. Hinata. Elle servait de rempart entre Pein et moi. Son corps frêle était une barrière entre nous deux. Alors je lui ai crié de partir, de ne pas rester là. Hinata n'était pas à la hauteur et je me refusais à la laisser se sacrifier. Il ne devait pas y avoir une victime de plus. Elle m'a laissé crier puis a parlé calmement. Alors que la situation était dangereuse, tout son être était calme. Hinata m'a dit qu'elle était là de son plein grès, qu'elle savait pertinemment le fossé entre Pein et elle. Néanmoins elle ne le craignait pas. La mort ne la ferait pas reculer. Pour une simple raison, l'amour. Oui, elle m'aimait. Et après avoir prononcé les trois mots, elle s'est lancée à l'assaut. Je n'osais plus rien dire, sous le choc de ses mots que je ne connaissais pas. Pein a maitrisé le combat, lui causant de nombreuses blessures. Elle saignait de la tête, le sang se répandant sur son visage. Puis Pein l'a achevé sous mes yeux. A partir de ce moment là, je n'ai plus rien senti. Plus rien compris. Je n'ai plus cherché. Je me suis laissé emporter par la déchirure et la haine. J'ai ouvert les portes à Kyubi. Plus qu'une idée en tête, tuer cet assassin. Tout control m'a échappé sous sa mort. Celle d'Hinata Hyuga._

Ce souvenir est l'un des plus douloureux de mon existence. Il m'arrive des fois de revoir son corps transpercé par cette barre. A cet instant, je me sens vide. Je serai capable de relâcher Kurama pour qu'il efface ce moment. Quant à sa déclaration… je ne lui ai jamais répondu. J'avais oublié ce passage pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs me reviennent ainsi que les trois mots. Les mêmes que ma mère m'avait dit à notre rencontre. Je ne lui ai jamais donné de réponse. Nous n'en avons même jamais reparlé. Hinata n'est pas venue réclamer de réponse ni même une quelconque explication. On se croise, elle me sourit. Un simple sourire. Affectueux et encourageant. Il n'y a qu'à Sakura que j'ai répondu. Lors de sa déclaration, j'ai sauté de joie et pleuré. Mon amour de jeunesse me reconnaissait enfin et acceptait mon amour. Mais maintenant, l'euphorie a laissé place à la culpabilité. Oui, je me sens coupable de profiter de la faiblesse de Sakura. La fleur de cerisier qui a perdu son amour, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas la certitude qu'elle l'ait complètement oublié. Après tout, elle a tenté de le tuer pour éviter qu'il sombre un peu plus. Elle m'a fait promettre de le ramener. Tout ça par Amour. Et pour moi ? Sakura ne s'est pas mise face à la mort, n'a pas affronté plus fort pour me sauver. Que dois-je penser de l'amour de la femme à mon égard ? Et si Sasuke revenait ? Resterait-elle ou bien partirait-elle ? Voilà la question. Je ne peux y répondre et Sakura refuserait de me donner une réponse. Seulement il n'y a pas que moi qui porte ses doutes. Elle aussi les a et elle a agis en conséquence. Elle, Hinata Hyuga, qui n'a pas versé une larme devant notre bonheur. Toujours à l'écoute et souriante, résistante, forte. La kunoichi du clan Hyuga qui a cherché à préserver notre bonheur. Mon attention est toute concentrée sur Tsunade. Ses yeux noisette fixés sur ma mine, elle suit les méandres de mon esprit. Elle est comme une mère, l'autorité féminine que je n'ai pas eue. Et elle, connait parfaitement l'angoisse et le doute qui m'habite.

_J'étais dans le bureau de Tsunade. J'avais besoin de son savoir, de sa sagesse. La date du mariage a été annoncée quelques jours plus tôt. Et plus l'échéance se rapprochait plus j'étais sujet de questionnement. Alors assis dans le canapé, je faisais part de mes angoisses à Tsunade._

_- Je me rends compte que le mariage est plus qu'un oui à vie. Imagine que je me trompe de personne ! Peut-être que Sakura n'est pas celle avec qui je dois partager ma vie…_

_- Si on m'avait dit que le mariage te faisait si peur, j'en aurais ri. Ironisa Tsunade. Ma parole, tu es en proie au stress du marié !_

_- Je ne plaisante pas Obaa-chan ! Est-ce que Sakura m'aime vraiment pour ce que je suis ? Après tout je reste Uzumaki Naruto, le garçon aux milles frasques._

_- Naruto, je ne peux pas te dire précisément les sentiments de Sakura mais ait confiance en votre amour. Sinon elle n'aurait…_

_Nous avons été interrompus par une main qui frappe à la porte. Tsunade a ouvert la porte pour laisser voir Hinata. J'aurais du m'en douter. Une seule personne pouvait toquer aussi faiblement. En me voyant, elle a compris qu'elle avait interrompu une conversation. Alors elle s'était platement excusée, en disant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Tout son portrait caché. Néanmoins Tsunade l'a retenu, en la rassurant que ce n'était pas très important. Ses joues légèrement rosée de gêne, elle a tendu un rouleau à l'Hokage. Elle lui informait des changements au sein de son clan. Des lois qui venaient tout justes d'être adoptées. J'ai remarqué son accoutrement traditionnel. Celui qu'elle portait au sein de son clan, lors de réunion. Aujourd'hui c'était un kimono blanc où voletaient des papillons, le tout attaché d'un obi rouge. Ses cheveux habituellement lâchés, étaient rassemblés en un chignon, tenu par des baguettes où pendaient des perles de nacre. Tsunade l'a félicité de son travail. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le conseil de son clan, elle aérait les Hyugas. Tentant de réunir les deux familles. Elle a répondu avec modestie, ses rougeurs plus prononcées. Ce qui m'a fait sourire. Hinata ne changeradonc jamais ? Elle arborait les mêmes rougeurs qu'en ma présence. Elle disposa ensuite. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle m'a salué d'un de ses sourires timide et attendrissant. Mes yeux sont restés sur la porte, ne souhaitant pas quitter immédiatement l'endroit où elle se tenait. Malheureusement Tsunade m'a appelé à la regarder._

_- Naruto, tu parles des sentiments de Sakura mais en premier lieu, ne douterais-tu pas des tiens ?_

_- Je ne pense pas Obaa-chan._

A ce moment là, j'avais feint l'insensibilité. Et pourtant, Tsunade venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème. A force de me poser des questions, j'en suis venue à craindre la voix de mon cœur. Bien que je souhaite épouser Sakura, quelque part dans mon être, je pensais à une autre femme. Elle et ses yeux blancs. Hinata est tout le contraire de Sakura. Toujours discrète et douce. Jamais je ne l'ai vu en colère. Hinata… est devenue mon ombre. La force qui me surveille et protège. Oui je crains Sakura. Mais je redoute bien plus la colère de la Hyuga. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état. A y repenser, elle était calme. C'est juste sa dernière phrase qui a fait trembler mon être. Et sans le vouloir, elle avait trouvé la solution à mes doutes. Je porte mon regard vers Sakura. Oui, je me marie en ce moment même avec elle. Je vais faire vœux de fidélité et d'amour pour la fin de ma vie. Tout comme elle. Mais Sakura s'est déjà lié à cette promesse face à Hinata. Et même en le sachant, puis-je me lier à elle ? Oui, la Hyuga a protégé mon bonheur jusqu'au bout. Les deux femmes ne le savent pas. Mais j'étais présent lors de leur échange. Alors je sais parfaitement la menace qui pèse sur Sakura.

_Je viens de terminer de discuter avec Tsunade. Je voulais au plus vite fuir son regard suspicieux, de peur d'être découvert. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, j'ai entendu la voix de ma fleur de cerisier. Je me suis avancée vers elle mais Sakura n'était pas seule. Une seconde voix a raisonné. Celle d'Hinata. Alors je me suis collé au mur, je souhaitais plus que tout capté leur échange._

_- Hinata je veux te dire que…_

_- C'est inutile Sakura, je ne t'en veux pas. Si son bonheur est auprès de toi, je l'accepterai._

_- Mais pourquoi ne combats-tu pas ? Je pensais que…_

_- On ne force pas les gens à nous aimer, Sakura. Je continuerai à rester dans l'ombre comme je l'ai fait depuis mon enfance. Et c'est pour cette raison que je vais te demander une unique chose._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Si Sasuke revient au village… tu ne quitteras pas Naruto ni le tromperas._

_- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?_

_- Tu peux mentir à nos camarades mais pas à moi. Nous savons parfaitement, toutes les deux, que tu souhaiterais avoir Sasuke à tes côtés. Alors Sakura, tu me le promets ?_

_- Bien, je te jure de rester auprès de Naruto._

_- Si tu rompes notre accord… Je serai capable de te haïr au point de tuer._

Cette sentence raisonne dans ma tête. Hinata tuera sans hésitation si Sakura se joue de moi. Alors que je connais l'accord tacite entre les deux femmes, ais-je droit d'épouser la fleur de cerisier ? Sasuke Uchiwa sera toujours présent dans son cœur. Il est son premier amour. Comme je le suis pour Hinata Hyuga. Et apparemment l'unique. Alors que je partagerai toujours le cœur de Sakura… Et pourtant, elle m'a laissé faire mes propres choix. Jamais elle n'a découragé notre union. Me laissant seul arbitre de mes sentiments. Hinata a abandonné son bonheur pour le mien. Comme toujours, le bien être des autres avant le sien. Elle reste dans l'ombre, tentant de me protéger du mieux qu'elle le peut. Elle qui rêvait de marcher à mes côtés… Je tourne ma tête vers cette place vide, à côté de Neji. Normalement, elle devrait être assise ici. Mon esprit se met à l'imaginer. Hinata serait habillée d'un beau kimono, simple, sans prétention. Ses cheveux glisseraient le long de son dos. Je suis sure qu'avec la lumière du soleil, on pourrait voir leur reflet bleuté. Son visage n'aurait aucune trace de maquillage. Elle préfère le naturel. Ses yeux, blanc et clair comme le cristal, reflèteraient la joie. Et enfin, son sourire. Protecteur et tendre. Oui, elle serait ainsi. J'ai l'agréable sensation de la voir près de son cousin. Neji me regarde désemparé. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés, il a tout compris. Rien n'échappe au Byakugan. Des murmures résonnent dans la pièce. C'est vrai, je dois répondre à la question. Tsunade me dévisage inquiète et… soulagée ? Aurait-elle compris mon changement ? Elle réitère la question :

- Naruto Uzumaki, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Haruno Sakura jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je fais erreur. Murmure-je

Sakura s'est tendue en entendant mes mots. Oui, elle a parfaitement saisie le sens de ma réponse. Alors pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie, nos regards se croisent. Vert et bleu. Emeraude et saphir. Je vois qu'elle tente de lire en moi, de comprendre mon comportement. Et elle n'y arrive pas. Alors que moi, je saisis parfaitement son angoisse. La peur d'être seule, d'être abandonnée. Moi, je suis sa bouée de sauvetage. L'ami qui l'aimera toujours. Sakura n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je l'aime mais pas comme je le pensais. Elle me voit comme le héro du village, c'est cet homme qu'elle s'apprête à épouser. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas le héro. Juste Naruto Uzumaki. Un orphelin qui cherche la reconnaissance. Nos regards se quittent, ma main se sépare de la sienne.

- Désolé.

Je quitte l'autel, jette un regard à Shikamaru. Il affiche une mine blasée. Désolé mon ami, mais je vais te laisser le sale boulot. J'aurai voulu le faire moi-même, mais je dois retrouver une personne. Une femme qui m'a trop longtemps attendu. Mes yeux interrogent Neji. Ce dernier me répond par un sourire malicieux et tapote son épaule du doigt. Je le remercie d'un discret clin d'œil. J'entends les chuchotis d'incompréhension, mais je n'y fais guère attention. Mes yeux bleus rencontrent ceux de Tsunade. Cette dernière affiche une mine bien contrariée, une façade pour cacher son air maternel. Tu avais raison Obaa-chan, depuis le début. Je lance un dernier regard à Sakura, un sourire désolé face à ses larmes. Puis le monde s'efface dans un éclat orange. Je sais que j'apparaîtrai devant elle. Elle qui porte ma marque, comme mes amis. Mes pieds retrouvent terre, je tourbillonne sur moi-même. Nous sommes en dehors de Konoha, dans la forêt précisément. Une cascade, des fleurs et Elle. Au centre du lac, habillée d'un haori blanc, Hinata est comme je l'imaginais. Evidemment elle a senti mon arrivée et maintenant ses opales me fixent. Une lueur d'incompréhension mais de grande joie brille au fond de ses prunelles. Nous restons immobiles, dévisageant l'autre paisiblement. L'intensité de son observation me donne des frissons. Maintenant, je m'en souviens. Le jour où j'ai succombé à Hinata Hyuga.

_Nous étions en pleine bataille, luttant pour prendre l'avantage. Mes amis m'ont rejoint sur mon champ de bataille, celui contre le faux Madara. C'était l'ultime affrontement. Les dernières forces sont lancées. Et au milieu de ce paysage de désolation, elle était si belle. Son regard était fort. Puissant. Jamais elle n'a exprimé une telle volonté et intensité. Les veines saillantes lui donnaient un aspect terrifiant mais splendide. Son chakra tourbillonnant autour d'elle, soulevant les perles d'eaux et ses félins. Des lions aussi vrais que nature. Leurs rugissements ont crée un moment de stupéfaction au milieu de la bataille. Plusieurs adversaires se sont mis à trembler. Tranquillement elle s'est approchée de leurs oreilles pour leur ordonner une seule chose :_

_- Attaquez._

_Aussi docile que des chats, ils se sont lancés dans la bataille. Avec férocité, ils déchiquetaient tout sur leur passage, ne laissant que des lambeaux. Puis l'un d'eux s'est tourné vers moi. Je pus un court instant admiré la splendeur du félin constitué de chakra pur. D'un coup, il a accouru vers moi. Je n'ai pas reculé, pas le moins du monde inquiet. Le lion a fini par sauter au dessus de moi pour intercepter un corps. La tête de l'ennemi s'est vu séparer du corps. Le félin est revenu tranquillement à mes côtés, je le remerciais d'une caresse. A travers ce contact, j'ai senti. Sa volonté de me protéger, moi l'espoir de Konoha. Cet animal serait mon gardien, mon arrière garde. Puis la bête a grogné. Mon regard s'est voilé d'inquiétude. Etait-elle en danger ? Précipitamment, je me suis tourné en sa direction. Posée sur l'eau, les gouttes créant des scintillements autour de sa personne, Hinata Hyuga combattait avec aisance sur l'eau. Les assaillants venaient de tous les côtés. Mais aussi à l'aise que sur terre, elle esquivait. Chaque geste est effectué avec dextérité et précision, calculé pour permettre une riposte. Un pied virevolta. Un souvenir d'enfance refit son apparition. Celui d'un soir où j'ai cru voir une nymphe dansant avec l'eau. Mais maintenant je comprenais qu'il s'agissait de cette fille timide. Nos yeux se sont interceptés pour ne plus se quitter l'espace d'un instant. Un échange silencieux mais ô combien fort. Et j'ai eu la confirmation. C'était bien elle jouant avec l'eau. Son regard, je ne l'oublierai pas de si tôt. Un regard qui transmettait sa volonté de me protéger, d'empêcher toute personne de m'atteindre._

En ce moment même, c'est ce regard qu'elle porte sur ma personne. Ses pieds nus quittent l'eau pour l'herbe. Hinata s'avance vers moi et s'arrête à quelques mètres. Je peux maintenant sentir son parfum lavande qui me manquait cruellement devant l'autel. Son regard perle me transcende, me mettant à nu. Elle peut lire en moi, comme dans un livre. Comment ais-je pu rater les échos de mon cœur ? Hinata est tout simplement belle. Sa main vient cueillir une larme au coin de mon œil. Un contact délicat et tendre. Amoureux.

- Je suis désolée, je t'avais promis de venir… mais c'était au-delà de mes forces. S'excuse-t-elle

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu es désormais incapable d'exprimer de la rancune envers quelqu'un, même Sasuke. Alors je sais que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, mais je tenais à m'excuser.

Ses mots sont justes. Je souris intérieurement. Evidemment qu'ils sont vrais. N'est-elle pas la première à m'avoir accepté ? Ne m'a-t-elle pas observé depuis l'académie ? A partir du moment où son cœur a palpité d'amour pour moi, elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Une seule question me brûle les lèvres.

- Qui suis-je ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, le petit garçon qui est venu m'aider alors que des brutes me martyrisaient. Un garçon qui cherche la reconnaissance des siens mais par-dessus tout, qui veut protéger sa patrie. Tu es un petit héro qui a su accomplir ses rêves.

Une réponse sans une once d'hésitation. Un portrait identique à ma pensée. Oui, Hinata me voit. A travers mes faux sourires, elle a compris ma peur de la solitude. Ce pourquoi je cherchais la reconnaissance. Comment une femme telle qu'elle peut éprouver de l'amour à mon égard ? Mes doigts viennent caresser sa joue, Hinata ferme les yeux à ce contact. Une peau de poupée… C'est à elle que je dois répondre. Et seulement à cette femme. Je me rapproche pour frôler ses lèvres, elle me dévoile son regard cristallin. Cette réponse qu'elle attend depuis le jour de sa déclaration. Hinata ne bouge pas, semblant être aspirée par mon regard.

- Tes yeux ciels m'ont capturé… Chuchote-t-elle

- Je te réponds oui, Hinata Hyuga

Je me saisis de ses lèvres. Chaleureuses et sucrées. J'entame un doux ballet avec sa langue. Une danse sensuelle et aimante. Le baiser est à son image. Discret et doux, se transformant en passion. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un champ de lavande, collée à elle. Maintenant je me rends compte à quel point j'étais dans l'erreur. Un peu plus, et je commettais l'irréparable. Mais j'ai su écouter mon cœur. Cet organe qui voulait me faire entendre raison. Cette dernière me voilant mon amour pour Hinata Hyuga. Néanmoins j'ai ouvert les yeux. Après tout, _**il n'est jamais trop tard.**_


End file.
